Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Multiple types of wireless communications devices are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. These wireless communications devices may be generally referred to as access terminals. Typically, a user of an access terminal explicitly instructs an access terminal to perform a particular wireless communication operation, such as by an explicit voice command or physical touch command. As access terminals become more involved in the every-day life of a user, the ability of such access terminals to perform one or more wireless communication operations automatically may be desirable.